Chocolate Puro
by Carismai
Summary: Después de un encontronazo, en el Nuevo Mundo, Kidd tiene la "suerte" de ir a parar a una isla desierta... ¿Desierta? ¿Seguro?


**Avisos y renuncias: **One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, con lo que yo no pretendo hacer ningún beneficio, sólo entretener...

...y vaya, si pretendo entretener...¬w¬

XDDDD¡Hola ^^!

Yyyy...aquí está el último de la saga, XDDDDD, después de **Chocolate Blanco** y **Chocolate Dulce** ;)...no podían faltar Kidd y Law, que son mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie ^^ y estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que ELLOS tenían que ser el chocolate puro *¬*...

...aunque, curiosamente, éste que tenéis aquí fue el primero que se me ocurrió y que me dio la idea para toooooda la saga y para abrir una serie...

...aunque veréis que tiene algo más de trama que los anteriores ;)(si es que con Kidd y Law no se pueden hacer PWPs, leches...aunque tampoco es que me queje, que va...*¬*). En fin, como ya he mencionado en el resumen, ocurre unos seis meses después de que Kidd entre en el Nuevo Mundo ;).

Por supuestísimo, recomiendo música, Le bien qui fait mal( watch?v=zvSupIEOfHg)...que es la que iba en este doujin, Kemon Cooking, watch?v=5HNUWDcjwow , DIRECTAMENTE RESPONSABLE de que les tuviera que escribir algo subidito de tono a estos dos solitos...XDDDDD.

En fin, sin más preámbulos...

¡Dentro, capítulo!

**CHOCOLATE PURO**

El chocolate puro es amargo, sí.

No todo el mundo tolera su sabor.

De hecho, dicen que sólo se puede considerar agradable hasta el setenta y algo por ciento de pureza; que, a partir de ahí, ya no es un dulce, sino algo amargo, algo que no soporta todo el mundo pero que da muchísima energía.

Por eso Eustass Kidd, el pálido supernova pelirrojo, si toleraba e, incluso, en ocasiones, le gustaba, un tipo de chocolate, era precisamente ese: le despejaba la cabeza, le animaba…y le daba hasta cierto gusto masticarlo y notar ese regusto amargo en el fondo de la garganta.

Tampoco era un capricho que buscara, precisamente. Si lo encontraba, bien, y si no, también.

Aunque, realmente, desde que él y su tripulación habían entrado en el Nuevo Mundo, caprichos, más bien pocos. Y chocolate, muchísimo menos. Bastante era encontrar una puta comida decente, o un sitio para descansar. Por eso no podía menos que darle risa lo gilipollas que podía llegar a ser la gente en esas fechas, en los pueblos que habían visto, apresurándose para comprar dulces porque fuera a ser tal día en el calendario.

Como en aquel pueblo en concreto donde estaban repostando: la gente parecía como contaminada por la porquería del chocolate.

En medio del mar, quiero ver yo a esos idiotas, pensó, con una sonrisa torcida, al imaginarse a cualquiera de ellos pasando unos días sin comer. Una imagen muy, muy divertida…

Suspirando, subió al barco, ordenando zarpar cuando ya lo hubieron preparado todo.

Y ya hacía ya más de medio año que habían entrado en ese jodido sitio. Joder, si en Gran Line el tiempo estaba loco, allí ya…

De pronto, como dándoles la razón, el navegante gritó:

-¡SE ACERCA UN TORNADO A ESTRIBOR! ¡TODOS A LAS CUER…!

Pero pronto se demostró que el navegante se había equivocado. No era un tifón.

En el "tifón", brillaban varias cuchillas, mientras una especie de bichos azulados que reían como locos se acercaban volando, creando aire sin parar, sin dejar de chillar.

Kidd, mientras Killer y sus hombres se preparaban también para la lucha, _sonrió_...

Puagh.

Arena.

Con agua salada.

Kidd abrió los ojos, pesadamente, levantando la cabeza…y suspiró, con una sonrisa de cansado alivio, al darse cuenta de que estaba en la costa de una isla, sin restos ni de madera ni de gente.

Ahí…ahí se encontraba, todavía mareado, en las costas de esa isla.

No…estaba herido, sólo agotado y dolorido… Había tenido la suerte de no caer demasiado hondo, seguramente el choque lo habría tirado justo ahí, sino se habría hundido.

…y, sabía que, aunque él hubiera caído aparte, Killer y los otros habían sobrevivido, principalmente porque para cuando él había salido despedido por un golpe de ese jodido tifón, sólo quedaban media docena de esos hijos de puta mientras que ellos aún seguían más o menos enteros.

Sabía que estarían bien, joder, esos bichos no habían podido cuando eran cientos, así que ahora menos.

Simplemente, se buscarían.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Además, ver las caras de esa gentuza cuando habían conseguido hacerles frente para su propia sorpresa…

…una sonrisa torcida volvió a su cara cuando recordó todo aquello, más al recordar esos gritos.

A pesar de que aún se encontraba algo resentido del dolor.

Además, estaba claro que iba a llover pronto.

Renqueando, se siguió aventurando en la isla, más al ver un pueblo no muy lejos…

…aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que, aunque había edificios, realmente aquello era un pueblo fantasma: no se veía ni un alma, y las casas estaban, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente vacías, porque lo normal estaba claro que era ver las casas destrozadas e, incluso, maderas y tejas amontonadas en parte del pueblo.

Por la forma que tenían los destrozos, estaba más que claro que por ahí habían pasado los que les habían hecho una visita.

Que se jodan, sonrió un poco…

…pero se notó algo mareado.

¿Qué coño…?

Tentativamente, se llevó la mano al hombro…y masculló, entre dientes, cuando vio su mano empapada en sangre. ¿Cuándo se habría hecho…?

- Deberías dejar que te miraran eso, Eustass – ya, si no quieres que los bichos se te pongan enseguida encima y te causen una úlcera.

Esa voz… .

No, si no me libro de él ni en el fin del mundo, pensó Kidd con sarcasmo, antes incluso de girarse, aún antes de fijarse en ese gorro blanco de manchas negras tan cutre que no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba: Trafalgar Law, el larguirucho, ojeroso y moreno pirata y médico con el que se había tropezado hacía unos meses en Sabaody, y que le miraba con esa sonrisita que tan bien sabía sacarlo de quicio.

- Vaya, mira quién se ha asomado por aquí – dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

- Bueno, técnicamente el que se ha asomado eres tú, Eustass- ya. – sonrió Trafalgar Law. – Yo ya estaba aquí.

- No me digas que has tenido tú algo que ver con que el pueblo esté vacío. No me extrañaría demasiado – sonrió Kidd torcidamente. Aunque, realmente, tenía un aspecto tan desastrado como el suyo.

- Pues no, pero admito que me ha venido bien. – suspiró el moreno antes de señalar las casas. – Aquí hay por donde puedas elegir. Hay algunas que están bien.

Pero Kidd lo cogió del brazo.

- Espera un momento. ¿Qué coño has dicho antes de una úlcera?

- ¿Estás preocupado, Eustass-ya? – ironizó Law.

-¿Eres médico, no? Pues te jodes y me atiendes. – masculló Kidd, entrando a la casa.

- Está claro que socializar no es lo tuyo, Eustass – ya. – replicó Trafalgar Law con la misma mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego sonrió levemente, siguiéndolo.

La casa eran unas ruinas medio decentes de lo que habría sido la casa de alguien potentado en el pueblo, a juzgar por lo que había allí: restos de muebles caros, una gran alfombra vieja pero de aspecto más que lujoso a pesar del paso del tiempo, arañas de cristal en el techo.

Desde luego, sabe elegir bien dónde quedarse, pensó Kidd para sí…y siseó al notar algo.

Trafalgar Law, sin previo aviso, ya estaba empezando a desinfectarle la herida…y el moreno chasqueó la lengua.

- Va a haber que ponerte unos puntos…

- Como sea – masculló el pelirrojo…y se notó extraño al sentir tan cerca la proximidad del médico.

Tal y como en Sabaody, cuando el muy capullo se le había comenzado a rebotar prácticamente desde que se habían visto en la casa de subastas.

Claro que en ese entonces no lo había tenido tan cerca, tocándolo, ni mucho menos sintiendo su respiración en la nuca… .

Pudo disimular su extrañeza bajo sus siseos mientras Law, en silencio, con total profesionalidad, le cosía unos cuatro puntos en la enorme brecha que le había quedado.

Había algo que le sonaba raro, aunque todavía no caía en el qué.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que olía a algo.

¿Chocolate?

Chasqueó la lengua.

Era la boca de Trafalgar Law lo que olía al puñetero dulce.

- Tsk…¿no me jodas que tú también, hasta en pleno pueblo fantasma, estás con la mierda esa del dulce? – rezongó, viendo que, efectivamente, había varias cajas abiertas, seguramente sustraídas de alguna tienda del pueblo.

- Me relaja. – replicó risueñamente Trafalgar Law. – Tranquilo, que te estoy curando con guantes.

Entonces Kidd se dio cuenta de lo que fallaba.

- ¿Dónde está ese oso enorme tuyo que no se está comiendo el resto de las existencias?

De pronto la voz de Law fue de hielo.

- No es asunto tuyo, Eustass – ya.

- ¿Y esa cara? – sonrió Kidd…

…y siseó cuando Law, sin contemplaciones, dio el último punto, aunque fue algo más suave al ponerle la gasa.

- Ya está. Yo me cuidaría esto un par de días.- y luego, sin mirarlo, dijo en un aire como casual – Por cierto, no hemos hablado del asunto del pago…

- ¿Pago?

Law le dirigió entonces una sonrisa brillante.

- Exacto. Será cosa de un millón de berris.

Kidd se levantó tan de golpe que lanzó la silla contra la pared.

- ¡UNOS COJONES EN VINAGRE TE VOY A PAGAR YO UN MILLÓN DE BERRIS POR UNOS PUNTOS DE MIERDA! – bramó Kidd.

Pero Law no pareció alterarse, cogiendo tranquilamente una de las cajas de chocolate y comiendo un poco como si tal cosa.

- Entonces, el gran "Capitán" Kidd tiene una deuda conmigo – sonrió AÚN MÁS el moreno.

- Desde luego, nadie sabe tocarme los cojones tan bien ni tan a menudo como tú – le replicó Kidd en una sonrisa que habría hecho quebrar cristales.

Law, con suficiencia, comió un último bombón antes de decir:

- En fin, pues ya pensaré yo cómo me pagas la deuda. La acepto a plazos. – se encogió de hombros, yendo a irse hacia donde tenía el saco de dormir, sin soltar la caja – Que no te piquen las chinches.

Pero entonces sintió que el enorme pelirrojo le cogía con fuerza del brazo, con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que el chocolate de la caja se le cayera parcialmente encima de los dos.

- ¿Quién te dice que no me voy a largar sin pagarte? – sonrió Kidd maliciosamente, sin darse cuenta de que el chocolate había pringado su mano.

- El hecho de que no hay un puñetero bote en toda la isla, Eustass – ya, a menos que vueles. – replicó Trafalgar, sin perder la calma.

Con eso, Kidd apretó la presa, contra la pared, con una mirada que los que había asesinado conocían muy bien pero que en Trafalgar sólo provocó una leve sonrisita de suficiencia.

Joder…¿por qué él…?.

Pero sintió que eso comenzaba a ponérsela muy dura, más el hecho de que no se le achantara, ni siquiera cuando dijo, en un tono _demasiado suave_.

- ¿Estamos en la misma situación, no? No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Y qué? – dijo primero Law con una mirada fría…antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que aquello de Kidd era una amenaza - Uy, qué miedo… - sonrió entonces, con ironía, sin dejarse achantar…

…y ambos comenzaron a darse cuenta de cómo estaban comenzando a reaccionar, en su proximidad, en el olor el uno del otro, mientras Kidd apretaba más la presa, apretándose más, cosa a la que Law, para sorpresa del propio Kidd, correspondió, desafiante, sin apartarle la mirada… .

Y, antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, se estaban devorando la boca, con ambas lenguas engulléndose, pringándose mutuamente de los restos del dulce que Kidd había tirado sobre Law.

Kidd sonrió con malicia cuando éste se separó, recuperando el aire antes de decirle, con toda la malicia que le cabía en el cuerpo, apretándose más contra sí:

- ¿Esta…es tu forma de pagar la deuda…? Porque estoy más que de acuerdo…

- Anda y que te follen… - masculló Kidd, con toda la malicia del mundo, prácticamente arrancándole la ropa, antes de morderle el pecho, a lo que el moreno gimió – Aunque creo que eso es un honor que me reservaré yo… .

Pero entonces Law, con una sonrisita maliciosa, señaló su piel…

…y Kidd se dio cuenta de que estaba pringada de chocolate.

- Antes tendrás que limpiar lo que has manchado, ¿no crees, Eustass – ya?

Pronto, los gemidos sonaban sobre esa gastada alfombra roja en esa casa perdida entre las ruinas mientras unas manos pálidas se resbalaban por entero sobre esa piel oscura, mezclándose con los restos del chocolate que casi no destacaban en esa exquisita superficie morena que temblaba de placer.

Pero Kidd los estaba eliminando, casi a disgusto, con su lengua, haciéndosele llevadero gracias a los gemidos y a la cara de puta con la que lo miraba desde abajo Trafalgar Law, sonriendo bajo sus arreboladas mejillas cuando Kidd le comenzó a morder un pezón, con ganas, mientras sus dedos entraban sin compasión en su entrada.

Trafalgar Law, encantado con esas atenciones, gimió, arañando la espalda del pelirrojo, dejándole un rastro de apasionadas marcas rojizas que eran imposibles de ocultar aún bajo esos pardos rastros...

…más cuando la boca de Kidd, con el pelirrojo sujetándole las manos, engulló casi de golpe la hinchada polla de Law, lamiéndola con ganas, acercando la suya a la entrada de Trafalgar, pero sin entrar…y sonriendo con malicia cuando notó la impaciencia del moreno.

- ¿Cuán…cuándo piensas metérmela, Eustass-ya? – jadeó Law.

- Cuando me dé a mí la ga…

Pero gimió.

Sin dejar esa sonrisita, Law, enredando las piernas, lo movió…

…y se empaló, directamente, con el enorme miembro de Kidd, haciéndolos gemir a ambos en el espeso calor del olor del dulce mezclado con el de sus cuerpos, ambos apretando los dientes por la repentina y brusca sensación, con Kidd abrumando por esas paredes aprisionando sin piedad su polla, con el cuerpo del moreno tenso por el dolor…

…pero pronto se encontró jadeando y gimiendo de otra manera cuando Kidd comenzó a moverse, mordiéndole con fuerza en el cuello, en el hombro, penetrándolo sin miramientos, apretándolo contra sí, ignorando el olor dulzón que los envolvía aún levemente para cubrirlo con el suyo, para ir descubriendo el auténtico, el que estaba en ese cuerpo que lo engullía y que temblaba, con esa mirada que tanto había deseado volver a ver en esos seis meses y que ahora tenía justo delante, con esa lengua que le lamía, que se enredaba con la suya, igual que sus piernas se enredaban contra su cintura mientras estaba claro que el moreno intentaba sentarlo…

No le voy a dejar, joder, pensó Kidd, con una sonrisa torcida, taladrándolo todavía más, casi clavándolo al suelo, disfrutando de sus gritos y de sus ojos perdidos mientras sus brazos, cada vez más temblorosos, peleaban inútilmente contra la presa de los suyos…

Pero Kidd gritó.

Trafalgar, con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, lo mordió brutalmente en el cuello, haciéndole gritar y gemir de dolor y placer a la vez, soltándolo…

…y, tomando impulso, el moreno lo sentó, casi invirtiendo la posición, mientras con eso y, en medio de una sonrisa como si estuviera en el paraíso, Law se vació con fuerza sobre Kidd, haciendo que esa imagen fuera demasiado para el pelirrojo, que, así, lo sujetó como pudo para que no se cayera mientras se desparramaba en el moreno, con el cuerpo de éste casi en vilo.

Trafalgar Law jadeó, casi derrumbándose hacia atrás; pero suspiró al notar que Kidd lo sujetaba incluso entonces, volviendo a invertir posiciones antes de dejarse caer sobre él pesadamente y de que ambos, agotados, se besaran, apretándose las manos y quedando derrumbados con las piernas enredadas sobre la alfombra, con Kidd estirando la mano para alcanzar el saco de dormir y tirarlo abierto sobre ambos.

Law pensó que podría comenzar a dormirse así, satisfecho, cansado… .

- Sube al barco.

La voz de Kidd le hizo alzar la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo miraba al techo, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, Kidd, resoplando, lo miró, con mala leche:

- Qué. Te debo una, ¿no? Pues cuando nos encontremos los otros y yo te acercamos, joder. Ahora – advirtió -, no pienso aguantarte ni un día más después de que pisemos tierra firme, ¿entendido?

Law quedó un momento parado, procesando lo que estaba oyendo.

Le…le estaba ofreciendo…a su manera, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para…

Entonces…

…cierta sonrisita empezó a aparecer en la cara de Law.

- Si…todas las noches hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme son así, considera la deuda más que saldada, Eustass – ya.

Kidd lo miró un momento, con el ceño fruncido…

…y pronto ambos estaban riéndose, a carcajadas, debajo del saco de dormir, antes de volver a devorarse mutuamente, con Kidd mordiendo con ganas al moreno, degustando su cuello,con ansia, sintiendo que se le quedaba un sabor fuerte en la boca que lo excitaba todavía más, preparándolo casi enseguida para otra ronda mientras Law le sonreía incitantemente, volviendo a abrirle las piernas, con ganas.

Kidd sonrió, antes de volver a morderle, con ansia, con deseo, con glotonería… .

Este sabor…

Era…

…el sabor de Trafalgar Law era como el del chocolate puro…

...y, por una vez, tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando de ese sabor durante unos cuantos días...


End file.
